Classics
by Yami Crossing
Summary: They exist, and they're out to impress gold! Join each sue to thier respective hatching grounds!Part one of chapter three is up!
1. Nekoessa

_The basic world of Pern belongs to Anne McCaffrey...yep_

Nekoessa woke to a large humming. It was that time of the year again to show off her sueness and impress everyone at the hatching. Although she could've setteld for a green or perhaps a blue at other hatchings, the only color for her was gold. Ah the shiny metalic that would get her attention of every one in the weryling class, that was the kind for her. As she reached for her pefectly white robe she daintly walked over to her cot mate who was still sleeping despite all the commotin now. Her cot mate was a strange one to her. How could a female cadinate be sixteen but weigh a hundred and fifty pounds! Nekoessa was also the blessed sixteen and she barely reached one twenty. Also the girl had dark brown hair not the vibrant golden hair that tuffed her glorius angel sung head.However the most disturbing was that she snored very loud! How can any girl hope to impress if they snore.Nekoessa thought smugly.

"Kuya get up it's time for me to impress my dragon!'' The sue said (in a sweet voice of course) to her estranged cot mate. A moan erupted and "Kuya" shot out of her bed.

"Nekoessa are we having an earthquake? Everything is loud!" Kuya clutched her ears. After Neko explained that the hatching was starting Kuya hastily grabbed her somewhat dirty robe off the hook and put it on.

Wow did that child look grody. With her matted brown hair sticking out in places and a large robe not quite fitting her shoulders. On contrast Nekoessa looked like a angel with her hair reaching the back side and her robe that gave her a holy apperance.

Soon they were walking down the halls with all of the groggy candidates. Nekoessa walked with a stride with cofendence, her flawless skin did not sweat lest of all have freckles and yet that regect Kuya had dotts of them in the most unlikely places, also was that sweat? She did look nervous. At this time Neko reflected on her past. How could her holding father abuse her like that? When she ran away she had impressed one no...six firelizards! (Of course they really didn't appear much since they were just for show.) "Lucky" for her she had came across a random search dragon who said she was perfect (she never really knew that the blue rider had been somewhat retarded and his dragon wasn't the best of search dragons). Coming back into reality Neko realized that Kuya really didn't have much of a past. All she knew was that Kuya was just a happy little normal girl that got searched one day. How boring.

As they reached the sands Neko watched as the eggs rocked back and fourth,and there on the sands lay the gold egg almost literally screaming Nekoessa...Nekoessa...

"I...I'm scared Neko..." She heard Kuya whisper. Neko laughed at that and waited intill the egg hatched. It took a little while but soon the gold egg finally broke free and a petite little gold was soon stumbling around on wobbly feet.

"Heh watch this Kuya...Kuya?" Nekoessa hadn't realized that Kuya had started almost mechanically started to walk twords the dragon. In horor she watched the little girl staring at the gold while she slowly started to bend down to scratch the golds eyelids." ...H...her name is Uwanth." Kuya said reluctaly said and soon the sue could hear Kuya crying about how hungry her queen was.

"Wha...no.." Nekoessa barley finished her words before a rockslide came down and killed her.

_**The End**_

(Wasn't that a happy ending)


	2. Enter the Princess

Princess had stopped singing her joyfull sweet filled song just in time to admire her new cadidate barracks where she would be staying intill she impressed. The locket that her late mother had given her dageld freely around her neck. Not a second thought entered her mind that watching both your parents, fields and sibilings die horribly in a freak thread accident would make the only living survivoruh a little physcho? Nope! Not Princess anyways with her long red hair as bright as flame, her large innocent eyes that sparkeld with ocean radiance. Fair skin (even though you'd be burnt to a crisp at Arolos if you even stepped foot there) and even a skinny frame that screamed "sue".

"Here you go Pri- whatever, this is your room and you uh room mates should be here to introduce you..."

That was the search rider talking to her. About an hour after her entire family was eaten alive he and his search dragon Doughnuth had found her sutible to stand for the recent hatching.

"Princess...that's my name..." She repiled in a british accent (which is weird since she lived on pern). For a second the search rider swore he saw Princess's eyes flash red. Man did he need to get his eyes checked with the Master glass smith.He walked out allowing a small wavy black haired girl to come in.

After Princess placed her "meger" belongings on her bed the scraggly girl walked up to her.

"Uh...uh...h-hi?" She said very scared like.Princess smiled at the small girl. How could any one stay brave when your up against a beautiful perfect girl such as herself? She knew right away this girl would make a perfect lackey for her future Gold dragon. She could just see her ordering that girl to wash "her" gold dragon as the tiny girl looked up in admaration and adorment.

"I...I'm Juvla..."

Juvla what a strange name. Princess realized that her parents gave her a real Pernesse name how, how normal! Her parents had named her after the prophacy that had arrived at Princess's birth.

"Hello Juvla I'm Princess and I'm going to lead Pern to Earth!" She replied already knowing about the ships, the colonys and the planet Earth despite this being the eigth pass. Juvla gave Princess a very strange look she looked almost confused. Sues like Princess were never confused. Her eyes flashed purple with amusment.

"What's a Eyarthey?" Juvla had trouble pronoucing the name of her own home planet. Princess shushed her away and sat down on her bed staring blankly twords the wall.

"Uh Princess wha-..what are you doing?'' Juvla was starting to think that this girl was a little physcho, she got searched after her entire family died! Why did Juvla always get the crazy ones?

"I'm waiting intill the eggs start humming." Princess replied tartly. Juvla took a seat next to Princess. The small girl almost felt bad for this sue for once. Of all the things Juvla knew about sues it was that as soon as they got there the eggs would start humming.

"Uh Princess theyr'e not due intill tommorow."Juvla grimaced when Princess turned around and glared at her. So it was that Princess had to actually do Candidates chores! Cleaning no sweat, preparing food was like a gourmet cooking to her.She even helped birth a baby, find a lifemate and even impress a firelizard all in one evening! In fact all the other girls were starting to hate her for being so perfect.

Finally the humming started. The vibrating chill swept through the barracks slowly but surely. Juvla after being dragged first by Princess, arrived at the sands. "Hey Juvla where's the gold egg?" Princess asked this after the lack of girls and the lack of a moltted egg covered with gold. Juvla turned and stared at Princess." W-well there isn't a gold egg this hatching, the last time though we had one b-but a girl named Kuya impressed the queen Uwanth s-so why did you think there'd be one right a-after another?" Juvla turned back twords the eggs and a large brown steped out impressing to a tall boy.

However princess was not amused, her eyes flashing red looked at the brown jelously."Kekekeeee some Weyrs allow you to impress browns rarely for girls and with rare I'll be all the rage in my class! Juvla tried to hold her back but Princess snapped at her and lunged twords the brown.

"You're mine!"She screamed. The boy was able to lunge out of the crazy sue's way but his dragon squeaked with protest. Slashing his claws it only took one good blow before the sue was limping away." I..I must be per-perfect..." Princess took one more step before collapsing in a heap,dead much to the crowds, candidates, all female candidates,the Weyrleaders and the brown dragons delight. Juvla though stepped up to the dead sue while the crowd was cheering (for both the death and a blues impression.)She kinda felt bad, she did grow fond of the sue but a voice protruded her thoughts.

_"Don't worry she was just a sue Juvla."_

Startled The girl turned around to be face to face with a medium sized green dragon. Juvla really didn't know what was more important, the dead girl or this beautiful,sweet- oh who cared about Princess anymore this dragon was awesome!

_"My name is Faweth and I'm realllllly hungry..."_ Juvla gave a laugh at her greens exclamation. Scracthing Faweth's eyelids she said her name to the crowd who in turn erupted in claping. She felt a hand on her shoulder and to her amazment the boy who impressed the brown dragon spoke to her." Hey I heard you actually had to put up with that sue. Come on and I'll help you feed your dragon with my Hyuth! Oh by the way I'm K'las..." As she Faweth, K'las and Hyuth walked off the sands with all the other werylings Juvla knew that the future was bright ahead. Espicially since they were shoveling Princess's body off the sands, her sueness no more.

**Author note:**_Yes this is written as if they were in Arolos weyr. I also (to my utter amazment) recieved a review YAY! Thanks Amber.P.s: Yes it was a wonderful review and I fixed the mistake with K'las's name :)_


	3. Twilight: Part 1

That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Yelled Lutra the werywoman from High Reaches weyr. Lately the werywoman had noticed that the newest candidate was getting on her nerves. Everytime she spoke to that girl she would always smile and act like she didn't hate the girls guts.However she knew that girl Twilight with her violet eyes and silver hair would impress the recent gold on the sands. Well Lutra was NOT going to have a sue have her gold Julenth's daughter anytime soon! Each of her strides reflected how she felt with a thump turning more into a stomp.Looking into Twilight's brakket she heard the mummurs of Twilight and a recently hatched firelizard." Oh but Twinkle Star you shouldn't have hatched untill your sister Moon Beam!" Lutra rolled her eyes at Twilights ranting. She had recieved two gold firelizard eggs after she had saved the headwomans eldest child from a horrible thread accident. Where the head woman even got the marks to pay for those blasted eggs was beyond her guess, perhaps that was the power of sues.

"Twilight I wish to se-" Lutra was surprised when Twilight had jumped up and gave a formal greeting to the werywoman.

"Oh my! Dear werywoman what have I done!" She swiveled her eyes back to her sqawking firelizards and gave a starteld gasp.

"Oh my! Are the eggs about to hatch?"

Lutra almost laughed at the sues stupidety. Every candidate knew that the eggs had much more than five seven days to go. The way she had also said "Oh my!" twice was somewhat sickening. Regaining her posture and her regalness she smiled (fakely) to the silver haired girl." Nothing to worry the eggs are...yet to hatch for awhile but..." She trailed off. Twilight grasped Moon Beam in her arms who was now sqwaking madly .

"Werywoman Lutra if my firelizards are distracting I ca-"

"No Twilight It's not that, we the Weyr of High Reaches have decided to...transfer you to oh, Arolos!' She said the last part very bluntly and fast. They would dump the girl on Arolos and maybe then the Weyr would not have a sue gold rider.

"But I don't really understand..." Twilight really didn't understand much anyways not since she'd lost her memory and somehow got to the weyr dazzeld on the search rider S'gar and his dragon Caffineth (wasn't he the brother of H'yper and Doughnuth? Lutra couldn't remember)"Don't worry this weyr just can't uh, handel your level of er.. talent!"

Flattery was going to be Lutra's main weapon on letting this candidate accept the transfer. Twilight tilted her head at the woman. Finally it clicked that she was going to be moving!

"Don't worry I'll be the best candidate ever!" Twilight said as she started to pack her bags and prepare her firelizards.

As twilight and her two firelizards started to walk cheerfully down the hall to meet the transfer rider. Lutra caught S'gar on his way down the hall and pulled him aside.

"S'gar get the best Benden from the cellar and pour me a glass, Arolos is going to have a long night."

S'gar obeyed his Werywoman but couldn't understand why she looked so relieved.

R'ner looked up from his paper work to see the newest candidate walk through. Something was strange about her. Perhaps it was the purple eyes or how her silver hair went midway down her back. Or maybe the two gold firelizards that hung around her neck sqawking everywhere." Can I help you?" The former wingleader said trying to get back to work. He hated being distracted for his leg was always hurting after he and his bronze dragon had a bad fall during thread fall several turns back. While rubbing his leg the girl gave a cute little curtsy and strode over to him." Hi I'm Twilight and I'm a transfer candidate from High Reaches!"

R'ner sighed and pulled out some materials to interview her. Taking a seat Twilight was ready to answer any question.

"Search dragon?" R'ner started off.

" S'gar and Caffineth" She replied sweetly.

" Family for hatching?"

Twilight grew somber at that.

"They're all dead." She gave a fake sniff.

" Hold?"

"To tell you the truth I lost my memory at a young age so I really don't know."

R'ner had one last one question and he had a feeling it was to be the cheesiest of them all.

"If you impress a gold or fighting dragon you do realize that at any moment during threadfall you could die in a horrfic and brutal way?"

Twilight sat up straight and looked directly into the old man's eyes.

" Yes. When I impress I will be ready to serve my Weyr at any moment. Even if I die I will always be here in spirit for generations of dragons to come. I will sear thread with my flamethrower (R'ner was surprised at that since only gold riders did that, that was a major sue warning that she wanted a gold dragon.) and I shall be the best I can be!" Twilight finished. It was totally silent even her two annoying firelizards had stopped screeching. Trying not too laugh R'ner pointed twords the barracks.

"It'll be awhile before a clutch comes on the sands but I'm sure you'll love it here in Arolos...Twilight." R'ner calmly said as Twilight stood up and walked twords him. Twilight stared directly at his lame leg and mumbeld in a strange laguange. As she walked down the hall R'ner noticed that his leg had stopped hurting and that he could move it around for the first time in years. His happiness was lost though when had realized what had happend.

He R'ner of bronze Nolth had let a mary sue into Arolos weyr.


End file.
